He's Not Yours!
by Vegito Jr 113
Summary: What happens when Gohan doesn't know who his mate is supposed to be? Will he make the right choice, and how will it affect the confrontation with Buu? Rated T for now but may change due to sexual situations that may occur later on in the story.


Ch. 1

*I can't get it out of my mind. That little boy saved the entire planet from that freak, and I couldn't do anything. When it was over I couldn't believe it was him, he looks so innocent and young. And then that ball headed moron actually admitted to liking me, who does he think he is? He's nothing compared to Gohan. Oh my god I actually have a thing for the kid, but he's so young, I have finally gone crazy.*

18 got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom to shower and get in to some clothes. She got out she walked into the kitchen and pulled out of cereal and turned on the small television on the counter to watch the news. Almost as if to convince herself that Cell really was gone. It has been a week since everyone went back to their normal lives and she is still having trouble adjusting. Somehow she convinced 17 too actually get a job at an auto shop near the city, so they had a means to live. She tried to get a job herself but the interview didn't go so well.

~Flashback~

"Hello um, Jennifer is it?"

"Call me Jen"

"Ok so I hear you're interested in working as a secretary, you seem to fit the professional look, do you have any experience"

"No if I had experience working here, then why would I reapply?"

"No you see that's not what I meant…"

"Enough with these stupid questions when do I start?"

18 has a small recollection of her childhood, and doesn't exactly remember what people skills are, or how to show courtesy to others. She has no idea why the small, chubby man in front of her was starting to get mad.

"You know many others would love to have this job, I would watch your tone young lady. I hardly select people to work for me at your age. How old are you again 18 years old? (A/N coincidence much :3)

"I don't know does it matter?"

"That's it get out of my office!"

"Whatever old man"

Forgetting that most humans aren't used to seeing flying people she flew out of one the open windows of the office. The man just watched with his jaw dropped and snapped out of it calling himself crazy before getting back to work.

~End of Flashback~

18 snapped back to reality at the sound of her brother walking into the kitchen and returned to her bowl of cereal. 17 noticed she was dozing off once again and a hint of concern showed on his face before he regained his stoic posture and grabbed the box of cereal and a bowl.

"So sis you have been thinking an awful lot, what's it about?"

"Nothing it's stupid", 17 could notice she was hiding emotion behind those eyes. He is the only one who can truly sense her distress. He sits down across from her and looks to his left and notices the news is on yet again. He gave her a questioning look but she only returned an icy glare before returning to her cereal.

"I don't believe it either sis but he's gone you can stop checking"

18 was caught off guard with the question and spit out some cereal, and dropped her spoon on the table. After she composed herself she picked up the spoon and pointed it to 17.

"I am not worried about anything"

"Oh I get it you're still looking to see if you get another glimpse of the golden boy. Ha-ha you can be so pathetic sometimes"

"Shut up don't you have work?"

17 knew he had her on the ropes this time. So he decided to press on and find out more.

"You know it makes sense if you wait for him, I don't think we are aging anytime soon thanks to Dr. Gero"

For a brief second a small blush crawled onto her cheeks and her eyes lit up. 17 smirked when he figured out the reason for her deep thought and stood up to get ready for work. Realizing she was just tricked she slammed the table, causing a dent and laid her forehead on her arm.

*That jerk what does he know! What if I do age…I… it isn't fair, maybe I have no choice but the baldy? Oh who am I kidding that fighter has never left my mind it's hopeless. Maybe I could see him if I knew where he lived. Wait that man Goku was his father maybe I will find him through my files. Ok I found an island, an odd place for him to grow up but whatever at least I have something to do today. *

She put her bowl away and put on her coat determined to accomplish her mission of seeing him at least once. Maybe after seeing him her obsession would go away. Little did she know she was actually going to Kami's house. There was another house in the middle of the 439 district in her database, but she didn't know which one to search first. Releasing a breath she had no idea she was holding in she landed on the sand of the beach.

The sun rose in the sky and with the help of the noisy seagulls Krillin woke up and groggily took off to the bathroom. He then went downstairs and sat down waiting for the food already being prepared by Oolong.

*How is he always up so early, ugh I hate mornings. And of course Yamcha and Master Roshi are probably sleeping. Well at least I get all this food to myself.*

"So how are thing going with the rest of the z gang Krillin?"

"I wouldn't know I haven't talked to any of them since the cell incident"

"Well when you finish eating you should give Bulma a call, check up on them ya' know?"

"Yeah alright sounds good, maybe I could even stop by"

After that was established the food was finished and they both sat in silence eating the food. After Krillin was finished he excused himself and called Bulma. She was glad to hear from him and invited him to come over for a while. So Krillin took a shower and dressed up in casual clothing. When he was ready he started flying toward Capsule Corp. He landed outside the front door and was greeted by an annoyed saiyan with a towel around his neck.

"What are you doing here cue ball?"

"Just here to catch up with Bulma", but as soon as Krillin said those words he instantly regret it. Vegeta started slowly approaching the smaller human with a possessive look in his eyes.

"And you think I'm going to let you near my mate?"

"Vegeta get away from him!"

*Thank god for Bulma I was a goner*

Krillin shyly rubbed the back of his neck while he watched the two argue. He never really saw the two while they were a 'couple' and he suddenly wish he hadn't.

"Where I'm from if you contest my mate we fight to the death for the woman!"

"Well earth to Vegeta, Krillin isn't trying to fight for me! He probably won't live if he did anyways so stop worrying"

Vegeta smirked and Krillin gave a sheepish smile.

"Gee thanks Bulma"

Satisfied Vegeta walked back in the gravity room and resumed his training.

"Sorry about that Krillin, it's just his way of showing he cares about me. I think it's kind of sweet how jealous he gets"

"If you say so Bulma"

They both laughed and headed inside toward the living room. Bulma tells Krillin to get comfortable and offers some tea, but he declines.

"You sure you don't want any tea?"

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks though"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Bulma sat patiently while Krillin explained the entire situation from when he first met the androids. She laughed when he admitted the crush he had on the female. Then continued listening quietly and grew wide eyed when she found out what Vegeta did after Mirai Trunks died. *I am going to have to repay him for that*. Smiling deviously to herself she continued listening to the story. She said 'Aww' when Krillin explained the nice gesture he did for the androids.

"Well why don't you say something to her when you see her?"

"Well I don't know where she is and, I don't think I'm her type"

"Nonsense, after a gesture like that she must have interest in you? And there's only one way to find out, go look for her"

"Ok I'll head home first and then start looking!"

"That's the spirit, I have some business to attend to anyways.."

Krillin started walking out and began to fly when he noticed Bulma walking to the gravity room. With a knowing look he darted back toward his home. After a couple minutes of flight he landed and was surprised when he heard a woman's voice in the house. He walked inside and gasped at the sight. In his living room 18 and Oolong were arguing while Puar and Yamcha were watching and laughing. Master Roshi was busy staring at 18, and his nose was beginning to bleed. Krillin was hesitant to interrupt but decided that he was going to go look for her anyways, maybe this fate.

"Hey, um 18…nice to see you"

It was obvious how nervous Krillin was, the blush on his face proved it. But when 18 turned around she still had that same annoyed expression she always had when he was brought up. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the short man with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here baldy?"

"Uh actually I live here…and I wanted to…uh ask you something"

"Alright then out with it"

*Oh how do I put this without sounding stupid, "Uh I like you". No that sounds stupid, maybe "See I've been thinking about you a lot lately..." No, no no this is gonna be hard*.

"Well I was wondering if…"

"Listen baldy I don't have time for this I am looking for Goku's house, does he live in the 439 district?"

"Don't tell her Krillin it's a trap, she wants to kill him!" Oolong was now yelling, frantic because he thinks the android is looking for revenge.

"Why do you wanna know 18?"

"It's none of your business, now we all now I couldn't kill him if I tried so don't accuse me of being a reckless fool"

"Ok you're right but I am coming with you, just in case something happens and…"

"No I'm fine don't follow me"

18 didn't waste any more time and flew off toward the forested mountain area known as the 439 district. Krillin was disappointed but decided to let her go on her own, there will be other days. 18 was flying at high speeds toward a small house she saw in the distance until something caught her attention. Curiosity got the best of her and she touched down behind a tree to watch what was going on. It was Gohan catching fish in the lake.

*He must be getting food to feed his family; he wouldn't have to do that if Hercule didn't take all the credit. But he looks so happy out here in the peaceful forest, maybe it was for the best. It's taking all the strength inside me not to rush over there and just say hi*

But suddenly Gohan phased out of her sight and she began to panic. Right as she was about to take off into the air Gohan appeared right in front of her with a questioning look on his face.

"18 what are you doing here?"

18 began to blush and tried to think up an excuse. Gohan had no idea why she looked so nervous then an idea struck him.

"I know you're lost, why don't you come have the food my mom is making then I can show you the way home?"

"I don't know Gohan I already ate…"

But she was talking to no one because Gohan was already out of sight. She looked in all directions and stood there bewildered.

*Was I imagining things?*

"Hey come on hurry up!"

18 looked up in embarrassment, of all directions she forgot to look it was up.

*Why did I have to act so stupid? He's so naïve though he didn't even notice. What's his mother going to think when I show up? Maybe this idea wasn't the best idea*

The two flew for a couple of seconds before landing at the front door of the house. Gohan opened the door and yelled out that he was home, then dropped the fish on the table. 18 started taking in the surroundings, it was a small home, but it was cozy. She walked into the living room and started looking at the pictures on a small desk near one of the couches. She couldn't help but smile; it was a photo of Gohan as a four year old on Goku's shoulder. Seeing them so happy made her want it, that feeling of happiness. Deep down she truly did miss her years as a human, she couldn't remember much but she definitely remembers the emotions. A tear strolled down her cheek until she heard footsteps approach her from the kitchen. Gohan walked out f the kitchen and onto the floor where open books were sprawled out. He began to read to himself and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that 18 was in the same room. Then Chi Chi came inside through the side door near the kitchen with a basket of clothes in her hand. Chi Chi looked into the living room and frowned at Gohan.

"Gohan how rude of you not to introduce your guest, how many times-"

Chi Chi grew wide eyed when she saw that one of the androids was sitting in her house and she began to scream, dropping the clothes in the process.

"GOHAN WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!"

Gohan cringed at her mother's loud voice and stood up with hands waving around in front of his face defensively. "Mom she got lost in the woods, I said she can eat here and then I would show her how to get home"

"What if she tries to hurt you?"

"But mom-"

"Ugh after we eat she is out of here for good you hear me?"

"Yes mom"

Gohan returned to his studies while Chi Chi picked up the clothes and put them back in the basket. 18 sat in silence, slightly hurt that she wasn't trusted but didn't think much of it. At least now she knew she wasn't allowed back into his house. 18 snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Gohan pick up all of his books and head down the hall and up the stairs. He then came back down with a goofy smile on his face and sat down in front of 18. 18 couldn't help but grin at him, and rolled her eyes.

"What is it Gohan?"

"You want to train? Mom says I can't see piccolo anymore so we can go train outside for a little while before the food is ready"

"Uh sure"

Before she can register what was happening Gohan tapped her and yelled "tag you're it", before running out the door. Laughing she chased the boy into an open field. Gohan flew up into the air and 18 followed but then stopped. She started searching around looking for Gohan because he once again phased out of sight. Remembering her earlier encounter she looked up but it was too late. Gohan smiled as he put his hands together and slammed her down. He started laughing only to be interrupted by a small ki blast heading towards him. He barely dodged it by leaning out of the way, but 18 anticipated that and phased behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Flying forward a couple feet Gohan caught himself and got into a fighting stance. 18 smirked and charged at him. She threw punches at him and he would block them, then they would alternate. Switching from offense to defense for the next ten minutes Gohan became tired, but 18 was still at a steady pace. Seeing he was slipping in the fight Gohan stepped back and began to gather ki. Giving one short yell he quickly changed into super saiyan and darted toward 18. Caught off guard she was punched square in the jaw and was sent flying back. Then Gohan appeared behind her and attempted to give a roundhouse kick, but 18 performed a backflip and caught Gohan in a headlock. Too escape Gohan powered up and unleashed a wave of energy, causing 18 too let go. He then turned around and slammed her down back into the ground. This time he let out barrages of ki blasts into the crater she fell into. When the smoke started to clear his eyes widened in shock. Flying at full speed was a smirking 18, and taking advantage of his surprise she backhanded him to the side. She then dashed at his body as it flew away and started unleashing a combo on him. She stopped when she noticed he wasn't fighting back. She took them both to the ground and stared with a look of worry on her face. Then to her amazement Gohan stood up like he was fine.

"Too be honest I didn't think I would have to do this"

18 knew all too well what was about to happen but could only stare in amazement. Gohan began to yell as the ki enveloped his body. As he gained more power the wind around him began to knock over several trees in the distance as the ground shook. Rocks on the ground began to rise up in the air, and sparks began to flow all around his body. Then with one final yell everything stopped and 18 was now staring at the warrior who saved her life. She was mesmerized and couldn't help but stare. Gohan smirked and immediately phased in front of 18 and kicked her straight up into the air. Then almost instantly appeared hovering over hair and knocked her back into the ground. At the high speed she was hit she created a huge crater in the ground. As she started to stand up panic struck her.

"KAAAAAA…MEEEEEEE….HAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE!"

*Oh my god, he's going to kill me. What am I gonna do?*

With no choice she crossed her arms in front of her and prepared for the worst.

"Enough Gohan!"

Gohan stopped and reverted to his normal state. He turned around and saw all of the z fighters floating in the air behind him. He then looked down and saw the fearful 18 on the ground expecting the hit he was about to deal.

"Piccolo I'm sorry"

"It's ok kid, now why are you fighting did she attack?"

18 heard talking and was shocked to see everyone she fought with before floating over her. She felt helpless and listened to them talking.

"So tin can wanted revenge huh" was Vegeta's response, and everyone heard the sarcasm in his tone. He turned toward the android and growled in anger.

"No we were uh…training"

Everyone looked at him as if he had two heads, except for vegeta who continued to keep his eye on 18.

"We sensed your power rise, why did you push yourself so far you could have killed her"

*Piccolo is right, I shouldn't have done that. I just lost control again, if it wasn't for my stupid anger my dad would still be alive*

18 noticed the hurt look in his eyes and couldn't take just standing around anymore she flew up in front of piccolo and gave him her usual stoic expression.

"He gets it, it was a mistake he meant no harm"

*This android is sticking up for Gohan, even after she almost got killed by him…strange* Piccolo gave a last look to the two and turned around. "I guess everything is fine then, see you around Gohan". And just like that he flew off followed by the rest of the team. In the distance you can hear Vegeta ranting about how he was expecting a good fight for nothing.

"18 I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it let's go eat"

Gohan nodded and they both slowly flew back toward the house. As they walked back into the house Chi Chi was setting up the remaining food in the kitchen, she had it set up for three.

"Just in time go ahead and have a seat guys"

Gohan sat down in his usual spot across from Chi Chi, while 18 sat to the right of Gohan. They began to eat in silence and it was apparent how much tension was in the room. Chi Chi was barely eating and watching 18 almost the entire time. Breaking the silence Chi Chi began asking questions to 18.

"So tell me why you were in the woods in the first place?"

18 couldn't give the true reason why she was here and decided to lie her way out of the question.

"Well you see me and 17 were going to go camping this weekend but he wanted me to find a good place to set up camp. I heard that this district is perfect for the outdoors but when I arrived I didn't know where to look. I searched for over an hour until Gohan found me. And well you know the rest"

"I see so how old are you?"

This time 18 wanted to be honest about the answer, just in case this comes back to bite her.

"Well when I was kidnapped several years ago by Gero I believe I was 18, so I think I have been 18 ever since"

*Hmm, I see a connection between these two, but she may have to wait until he is old enough. But when he is I bet they would be so happy. But I wish I could have my grandchildren*

"Are you full robot, can you make babies"

This question made 18 spit out her food and Gohan watch with curiosity in his eyes. 18 saw she was serious and approached the question cautiously, not knowing where it was going.

"Yes I am still mostly human I can-"

"Oh good now I can have my grandchildren!"

Chi Chi was holder hands together as hearts formed over her eyes, and 18 just stared in shock.

*This lady can't be serious, one second she hates me and the next she wants me to have her grandchildren*

"Listen I think there is a misunderstanding"

"Oh no trust me I know love when I see it you just wait!"

Gohan was still lost as to what could possibly be going on, but then decided he would rather eat and returned to his food. 18 couldn't help but slightly laugh at Gohan's mothers crazy antics.

After the meal was over Gohan took to the air with 18 and began to fly.

"So where do you live 18?"

"I live in Satan city, the one named after the_ hero_ " They both laughed at the comment as they flew toward the city.

"Do a lot of people live there?"

18 looked to Gohan and noticed how interested he was in the city, and the people in it.

*Poor kid probably doesn't even know what it's like down there* they started to descend and Gohan figured that this must be where 18 lives. "Yeah a lot of people do live here; in fact they all go to school together and everything. It may be late to try middle school but you should try high school with other people"

"That is so cool" Gohan was smiling from ear to ear as he looked around at the big city.

"I can show you around sometime-"

"Can you show me around tomorrow?"

"I guess I was going to say-"

"Thanks gotta go now, bye!"

And just like that he was off and out of view. 18 couldn't help but blush when she thought about the day. She has never had so much fun one day, or confusion either. But she knew she had a long wait ahead of her.


End file.
